Jun's Bad Days
by Raindrops xD
Summary: Dear Readers,  Jun, the noble team sniper, seems to stayed farther back from the team... Have you ever wondered why? Perhaps he had bad days and would rather stay out of something. Here's a few recorded moments. REVIEW PLEAASE
1. A date? Or a horror scene?

Hello! Raindrops here and this will be my first story! I've decided to start writing stories more or less related to humor…

With enough said, I present to you: Jun's Bad Days

* * *

On a bright sunny day on Reach, Jun was happily walking around with his beloved sniper rifle.

He asked Kat out for a date and really thought Kat would come… of course, we all know that Kat is totally badass and loves to prank people.

Well, Jun sat on a rock, waiting for Kat to appear. He spotted a bright blue armor clad figure walking towards him.

Kat, or what appears to be her, approached and asked if Jun wanted a kiss in a relatively deep voice.

Jun nodded a yes and "Kat" told him to remove her helmet but to keep his eyes closed. Jun complied and when he removed his helmet, "Kat" spoke to Jun with an american accent and a deep voice.

Jun, upon feeling that something was wrong and opened his eyes. What he saw was more terrifying than an army of elites, a wave of flood and maybe an entire army of crazy faggot humping brutes.

Upon seeing Carter, wearing a blond wig and had makeup on every inch of his face, Jun fainted and had to spend half a year in the infirmary with nightmares… over and over again.

On top of a tree above them, we could find three Spartans, all in hysterics, the one with a skull was laughing like hell, the one with orange bulky armor almost fell down the tree and one in another suspiciously blue armor with a silver visor held a video camera…

* * *

Ooookay… theres my first story and my first chapter! Send reviews and comments please! I WANNA IMPROVE! And if anyone can guess what Kat is gonna do, imam gif u a online cookie!


	2. Jun's Secret Diary Pt1 THIS IS MADNESS

Jun's Bad Days, Chapter 2!

Heh… I just noticed that I haven't added a chapter 2 yet.. i kinda ran outta ideas lol but hey, introducing, chapter 2:

Jun's secret diary pt. 1: THIS IS MADNESS

Oh, this chap is told in my OC's point of view.. Rain. And yes, the same one I requested an insert in Cortana's new life by Na'vi Bambi. - i recommend that story to ya all.

btw, no, rain is not noble 6… what should noble 6' s name be? I give ya a vote

Rachel, Angela or Stella?

(YES IM MAKING 6 A FEMALE)

* * *

When Jun went out of the base to work on his sniper skills, Kat, Jorge and I snuck into his room and rummaged around his drawers.

Upon finding nothing special or interesting to dull our boredom, we were about to leave. On the way out, I found this (not-so) hidden trunk that had some weird handwriting which read something like Jun'z z3ç®3† zt00f.

I was about to open it when Kat, being the curious WOMAN she is, ripped it from my hands and dumped all of it's contents onto the floor.

Well… What we found may perhaps scar our minds for a while, but hey, at least we found out what Jun keeps in his "secret" trunk.

Well, there were photos of… "stuff", little sniper rifle figures and a pink - green book with a little grass and sniper rifle stickers stuck on it. It said, in big bold letters: JUNS SECRET DIARY.

We opened to the first page and started reading:

'Dear Diary,

Today, I finally made it into Noble Team!

It was like, so amazing!~ But I met this really weird guy with a GIRLS name! I MEAN WHO THE HELL HAS A NAME CALLED EMILEE*?

I mean, it' s such a girly name! And he even spelt it wrong! Emily! thats the real spelling. (shh don't tell him i said his name was girly.) still, the noble team was, like, so cool!

Especially that hawt girl named Kat. I like her bewbs tho. People will call me a perv if they knew, but this is, like, my secret diary and no one will know!

Oh still, I tried to flirt with Emily** too, then i found out he was a guy… I also met the team leader! A really hot dude named carter. I like his name…

Tomorrow, I will ask kat out***! Ok! LOVE YA

LOVVIES JUN.'

I looked at Kat… Kat looked at Jorge… and Jorge looked at me.

There was an awkward silence between us for about 3 seconds.

Then, we all screamed like hell, either out of fear, pure gayness, motherly genes or all types of shocked emotion.

Emile walked in and saw us holding the book and took it from us, not understanding the horror. Emile, after reading it, was red with anger.

He threw the book back to us and rushed out of the door.

Then, I saw him walking down the hallway holding dangerous toys and stuff like that to the living room.

Anyways, we decided to keep the book for perfect blackmail material. I am going to take a nap now…

*****zzzzzzzz*****

-CRASH-

I woke up with a start and grabbed my pistol, then rushed out to the living room.

When I got there, I found something that I have not expected. What I saw, was the most craziest sight almost any spartan can ever experience.

The scene included Emile sitting on the sofa with knives and guns around him, Jun hanging by the ceiling all tied up and Six, Jorge and Kat watching with intent and eating popcorn…

Six smiled, and said "Good morning sleepyhead Rain! So nice of you to join the meeting. Take a seat already, and put the gun down before I go over there and kick your groin."

I quickly sat down, in fear of loosing my balls… and watched the show.

Emile seriously had quite a lot of fun with his new "plaything"… He was smiling sadistically, while polishing this huge baseball bat that said, Carter's No.1 Banana. I hope he didn't steal it from Carter…

* * *

* I purposely spelt it like that

** Jun is stupid...

*** Remember Chapter 1?

Thats the end of chapter two. You readers have two votes.

One is the name of Six. Should it be: Rachel, Angela or Stella

The second one is that should Jun be forced to:

1. serve the noble team like a slave while wearing pink aprons with flowers,

2. clean emile's laundry

3. get hung in a tree, naked with only a leave covering his -ehem…?

Anyways, thanks and part 2 is coming out..

Still, I recommend reading these fanfics:

.net/s/6502959/1/A_Delicate_Approach

A Delicate Approach, Rated M, with LEMONS

.net/s/6683638/1/Some_Souls_Can_be_Touched

Some Souls Can be Touched, Rated T, By My Wunderwaffle iz mission

.net/s/5957444/1/

Cortana's New Life, Rated T, By Na'viBambi

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
